


Con il fiato sospeso

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Era successo tutto così all’improvviso.Yui distolse subito lo sguardo attonito, trattenendo un urlo di terrore grazie alla mano con cui si era coperta le piccole labbra.[M1 - Scontro]





	Con il fiato sospeso

Era successo tutto così all’improvviso.  
Yui distolse subito lo sguardo attonito, trattenendo un urlo di terrore grazie alla mano con cui si era coperta le piccole labbra.  
Un cadavere giaceva a pochi metri di fronte a lei, riverso a terra e immobile sopra una pozza del suo stesso sangue.  
Anche se Yui era consapevole che quel barbone avesse cercato, spinto da un moto di disperazione, di assalirla e di rapinarla alla ricerca di qualche soldo con cui comprare qualcosa da mangiare, compiendo quel gesto imprevisto mentre la fanciulla stava attendendo l’arrivo della limousine, le dispiaceva per lui. Il veicolo le serviva ovviamente per ritornare nella sua nuova casa, una villa moderno-gotica abitata da sei fratelli vampiri, che la ospitavano da quando il padre l’aveva ceduta loro per diventare una sposa sacrificale, anzi, una nuova Eva. Quel tizio ormai irrigidito dalla morte gli faceva una pena immensa. Non si poteva dire lo stesso degli altri tre presenti: i loro sguardi freddi e indifferenti di fronte alla morte di un misero umano parlavano per loro. Reiji si sistemò stoicamente gli occhiali sul naso, Subaru ripulì il suo prezioso pugnale con un fazzoletto e Ayato le si avvicinò per stringerla possessivamente a sé.  
In realtà Yui continuava a rivedere nella mente la scena dello scontro, anche se durato pochissimo: era stato lui ad allontanare l’uomo da lei torcendogli il braccio e capovolgendolo fino a terra, spaccandogli il cranio sull’asfalto. Nel frattempo anche Subaru aveva scagliato il suo pugnale ed era stato un movimento così veloce che lei l’aveva intuito solo nel momento in cui il sesto dei fratelli si era chinato per estrarlo dal petto di quel povero cristo. Subito dopo, era giunto sul luogo anche Reiji e la limousine scura.  
Sbarazzarsi del cadavere, senza lasciare tracce, fu uno scherzo per loro, evidentemente, in quanto vampiri, ci erano abituati.  
Quel giorno, però, le brutte sorprese non erano ancora finite.  
Una volta tornati tutti e quattro alla villa, videro che Kanato era furioso e che stava urlando contro Laito. Con espressione da folle esaltato, il grazioso viso da ragazzino deformato da una smorfia ringhiante, gridava di non trovare più il suo adorato Teddy e dava la colpa ai fratelli gemelli per questo.  
Con nonchalance, Ayato replicò che Ore-sama non se ne faceva nulla di quel pupazzo inquietante con la benda sull’occhio e anche stavolta Yui non distinse il momento in cui Kanato era arrivato di fronte al gemello per tentare di strozzarlo.  
La fanciulla sgranò gli occhi: perché proprio quel giorno assisteva scioccata a più scontri di quanti in realtà capitavano in un mese intero?  
Era forse l’influenza della luna, una certa congiunzione astrale?  
Avevano assaggiato qualcosa che non dovevano?  
Sentivano il bisogno di nutrirsi ma non potevano farlo con nessuno, eccetto lei, quindi stavano dando di matto perché assetati di sangue?  
A conti fatti, così come era cominciato, il diverbio era già finito: Reiji era andato a rispondere al telefono della villa ed era tornato dicendo che Kanato si era dimenticato il suo Teddy nel liceo serale, semplicemente, quindi potevano smetterla con quella stupida farsa e tornare seri.  
Ayato si era scrollato di dosso suo fratello ed era entrato dentro, Kanato dopo un profondo sospiro era tornato a sorridere e tutto era finito bene, pensò sgomenta Yui.  
I fratelli Sakamaki non avrebbero mai smesso di farla stare con il fiato sospeso in quella dimora così silenziosa e imponente, decisamente.

 

°°°  
566 parole.  
Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T 9, missione 1, prompt scontro.


End file.
